


So, You Want To Dance?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Connor Pining, Fluff, M/M, Pining, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah,” Nina says. “Hey, Mr. Walsh? Does it—does it get easier?”</p>
<p>Connor looks down the gym to where Oliver Hampton, the math teacher in the classroom across the hall from his, is handing out cups of fruit punch. Oliver who wears nerdy math shirts on casual Fridays with sayings like “I’m 25% funny and 85% bad at math.” Oliver who sits next to Connor in staff meetings and with whom he shares pointed looks when their principal says something particularly stupid. Oliver whose smile is so wide and gummy and infections that Connor does everything he can think of to make Oliver laugh just to maybe see that smile. Oliver who Connor’s been in love with since his first day and whom Connor cannot figure out how to ask out no matter how many times he tries. “No, Nina. It doesn’t get any easier.”</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>A Coliver/Teachers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You Want To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill originally posted on tumblr for: "Could you write something where Oliver and Connor are teachers and Connor is a new teacher at the school? Bonus points if their classrooms are right across the hall from each other!"
> 
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

School dances are the absolute worst, Connor thinks as he starts another lap around the gym. He thought the days of terrible music, horrific dancing, and spiked punch were behind him but then he’d had the brilliant idea to drop out of law school and teach high school. Now he’s stuck chaperoning these things and if he thought attending school dances was awful, he was wrong. There is truly nothing more awful than chaperoning them.

“Step back, Mr. Anders, Ms. Gutierrez,” Connor calls out to a pair of his students all but having sex on the dance floor. He really wants to add in “Leave room for Jesus” but his superintendent is wandering around here somewhere and he really doesn’t want to have that conversation with Annalise on Monday. His first year at Middleton High has been going remarkably well; he doesn’t really need sarcasm to be the reason he’s not asked back next year.

As he rounds a corner he spots one of the girls from his second period American Government class, Nina, sitting off to the side on the seats near the punch bowl. She’s looking glum as she watches the couples on the floor dancing along to some song that Connor can’t understand the words to (when did he get so old?). Part of him wants to just keep walking, there are a number of students hanging around who also don’t look like they are having the best time either, but there’s something about the look in her eyes and the way she’s hunching her shoulders that stops him.

“What’s up, Nina?” Connor asks as he pulls a chair up close, but not too close, next to hers.

“Huh? Oh,” Nina looks over to see who sat next to her before dismissing him and turning back to watch the dancers. “Nothing much, Mr. Walsh.”

“Really? Nothing’s going on?” Connor knows he should just leave the kid alone, she clearly doesn’t want to talk to him but again it’s something in her eyes that’s bugging him. “Then why aren’t you dancing?”

Nina looks over at the dance floor, her gaze fixed on one couple in particular. “No one to dance with.”

Connor looks out onto the floor; trying to follow her gaze and figure out which student Nina is talking about. “Well, I’m sure any of the boys here would—”

“It’s not—” Nina stops herself and then swallows once. Angling slightly towards him, she whispers, “It’s not the _boys_.”

“Oh,” Connor dumbly replies. Oh! Dammit. He’s the worst. The worst ever. How did he not know this? How did he not know this! What does he say now? What? “Um…” _Oh that’s just great Connor_ , he berates himself. _Just perfect. Don’t say anything. Just say “Um…” You’re the best at this, you moron._

“Yeah,” Nina says and they’re silent. Connor’s brain is running a million miles a second, trying to come up with something to say, when Nina’s small whisper brings him back to the present. “Hey, Mr. Walsh? Does it—does it get easier?”

Yes, he wants to shout. Connor wants to hug her close and reassure her that yes, it gets so much better. Indescribably, utterly, unimaginably better. But that’s not what she asked. Nina didn’t ask if it gets better, she asked if it gets easier.

Connor looks down the gym to where Oliver Hampton, the math teacher in the classroom across the hall from his, is handing out cups of fruit punch. Oliver who wears nerdy math shirts on casual Fridays with sayings like “I’m 25% funny and 85% bad at math.” Oliver who sits next to Connor in staff meetings and with whom he shares pointed looks when their principal says something particularly stupid. Oliver whose smile is so wide and gummy and infections that Connor does everything he can think of to make Oliver laugh just to maybe see that smile. Oliver who Connor’s been in love with since his first day and whom Connor cannot figure out how to ask out no matter how many times he tries. “No, Nina. It doesn’t get any easier.”

“Oh,” she looks down at her hands. “Then what do you do?”

Connor waits until Nina looks back up at him. “You get braver.”

With that, he stands up and walks over to the punch table where Oliver and Bonnie Winterbottom, the chair of the English department, are sharing a laugh. “Oh, Mr. Walsh,” Bonnie greets with a smile. “Would you like some punch? We have Fruit Juice Red or Green Berry Rush.”

“No thanks, Ms. Winterbottom.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver pipes in; his lips an unnatural shade of red. “I can attest that the Fruit Juice Red is actually very good.”

“No,” Connor laughs a little. He’s just so freaking cute. “I’m good. Uh, actually, Mr. Hampton, I was wondering—” Connor looks over a little to see Nina watching the exchange with avid interest. “I was wondering if you wanted to dance?”

Oliver looks stunned. “Really?” Connor just nods and Oliver looks to Bonnie. “Can you man the booth, Ms. Winterbottom?”

Bonnie nods with a smile on her face. “By all means.”

Oliver rounds the folding table, takes Connor’s hand, and they walk out to the dance floor as the song changes to something a little slower. “It’s fate,” Oliver jokes a little at the perfect timing of the song.

“It’s something like that,” Connor returns as they begin swaying to the music.

“So, what’s this about?” Oliver asks.

Connor shrugs. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why did you ask me to dance?”

“Because I wanted to,” Connor says.

“Come on. Be real.”

“I did Oli—Mr. Hampton,” Connor is quick to correct; there are still students around to be mindful of. “I wanted to. I’ve wanted to ask you to dance, ask you out for a while now.”

Oliver mulls that over and grins a little. “Okay. Then why tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Connor looks over to see Nina dancing with MaryKate, one of his students from fourth period Ethics and smiles. “Was feeling brave, I guess.”

+

 

Bonnie smiles as she watches the couples joining Mr. Hampton and Mr. Walsh and all the others on the dance floor. Nina and MaryKate. Patrick and Lucas. Ainsley and Heather. _This_ is what school dances should be like.

“What up, Ms. Winterbottom?” Asher Millstone, one of the history teachers, says as he walks up to the refreshment table. “Can I score some Green Berry Rush?”

 

She rolls her eyes at him a little but her smile is indulgent as she ladles out a glass. “You owe me twenty bucks,” Bonnie informs him, gesturing to the dance floor and handing over the punch.

“What?” Asher turns to look at Oliver and Connor grinning at each other like idiots. “Oh man. I was sure Walsh wasn’t going to crack until spring break.”

“You win some, you lose some.”

“I don’t have any cash on me at the moment but I’m sure we could discuss some other form of payment tonight,” Asher says in a hushed tone with a wink.

Bonnie laughs. “Not a chance.”

“Oh. We’re still on for later tonight though, right?” Asher asks as he takes a sip of his punch and Bonnie gives a single nod. “Okay. Good. Awesome.” He finishes the rest of his punch and crumples the paper cup into a ball to toss overhand into the garbage can. “Yes! Two points,” he triumphantly says and fist pumps the air. “Alright, gotta go do my chaperone thing now.” He turns away with another wink to Bonnie and then calls out to a student, “Hands where I can see them Ms. Jenkins!”

Bonnie smiles a little and turns back to watch Oliver and Connor swaying along to a truly horrible song. Yes. This is exactly what school dances should be like.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
